In various technological applications, it is oftentimes advantageous to sense the proximity of an object relative to a device. For example, in mobile phone applications implementing a touch screen display, it may be advantageous to detect the proximity of a user's head to the display, such as when the user is participating in a phone call, so that the display panel may be disabled and battery consumption thereby reduced.
One such solution for sensing the proximity of objects involves the use of an optical sensor. However, optical sensors tend to be cost-prohibitive and may be difficult to incorporate in various devices. Another solution for sensing proximity of an object involves the use of a capacitive sensor. However, conventional capacitive proximity-sensing technology is unsophisticated as it is unable to distinguish proximity of an object around (i.e., not directly above) the sensor from proximity of an object above the sensor. For example, in applications in which a mobile phone implements a touch screen display, conventional capacitive proximity-sensing circuitry confuses a user touching the display screen of the mobile phone (in a location near the sensor) with the user holding the phone to his head. As such, conventional capacitive proximity-sensing technology has not been satisfactory for all conditions of use.